Facts
by Cheliz
Summary: 100 actual ( sometimes hilarious) facts about the movies and the books. Please Read and Review


1#

Robert Pattinson openly stated that he would rather play Cedric Diggory the Edward Cullen

2#

It was speculated that Snape was a vampire because he was often compared to a bat. J.K Rowling dismissed that theory

3#

While filming HP 3, Tom Feltons Hogwarts robes had their pockets sewn shut because he kept trying to sneak food on the set

4#

Emma Thompson accepted the role of Professor Trelawney in order to impress her four year old daughter

5#

So many fans cisited King´s Cross that the station managment erected a sign of platform 9-3/4

6#

J.K Rowling admits that Dumbledore was in love with Grindelwald

7#

The least succesful HP movie , the Prisoner Of Azkaban, earned $90 million dollars more than the most succeful Twilight movie in the box office

8#

George never had been able to evoke a Patronus charm after Fred's death

9#

Even though he feared death, Voldemort could not become a ghost because his soul was to damaged

10#

Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft was established in 993

11#

J.K Rowling says Sirius was too busy being a rebel to get married

12#

Both Hagrid and J.K Rowling are allergic to cats and prefer dogs

13#

Hermione's Paronus is an Otter because it is J.K's favourite animal an it is part of the Weasel family

14#

Ron's Patronus is an Jack Russel Terrier which is known to chase Otters. That happens to be Hermione's Patronus...

15#

Bellatrix is the latin word for female warrior

16#

J.K Rowling loved writting Snape, but she woulndn't necessarily meet him

17#

J.K Rowling had said that she almost included a Weasley cousin who is a Slytherin

18#

Harry will never become Headmaster because an academic career isn't right for him

19#

Michael Gambon, who played Dumbledore kept his cigarette's in his socks

20#

Barty Crouch Jr's, tongue flick was improvised

21#

Remus Lupin can be rearranged into Primus Lune which means Full Moon

22#

J.K Rowling joked that if Godric was still alive he would be hiding in hs Animagus form, the Giant Squid

23#

Voldemort is pronounced without the ´t´

24#

Hermione´s last name was almost Puckle

25#

Hermione originally was going to have a younger sister but J.K couldn´t find a good time to fit her in

26#

Both Sirius and Fred, two Hogwarts Pranksters died laughing

27#

Slytherin house was the first and last house mentioned in the series

28#

Contrary to popular belief Lily Potter neé Evans was not pregnant when she was killed

29#

J.K Rowling´s parents met at King´s Cross

30#

Emma Watson sometimes had to wear a wig in the Deathly Hallows after she cut her hair

31#

The Marauders died in the reverse of their map

32#

Bellatrix and Sirius died both taunting there opponent

33#

Expecto Patronum means I awaite a guardian

34#

McGonnagall was engaged to a muggle once

35#

Neville's orignially last names were Sidebottom and Puff

36#

Berry, te dog who played Sirius is currently up for adoption

37#

The first novel was published the same year as the final battle, 1998. I open at the close...

38#

Remus Lupin condition was used as the metophorical representation of AIDs

39#

Fabius Watkins, a legendary quidditch chaser and captain died in a collision with a helicopter

40#

McGonnagal birthday is on the fourth of October. She was born in 1935

41#

Nicholas flamel and his wife Perenelle actually existed

42#

Peeves was never a real person but a spirit of chaos

43#

Tom Marvolo Riddle is also an anagram for Immortal Odd Lover

44#

The hug between Voldy and Draco wasn't in the script

45#

Nevilla had asked to be put in Gryffindor because he thought the reputation was intimidating

46#

Lavender Brown's name is an anagram for Brand New Lover

47#

Dan Radcliffe voiced the cartoon Edward in The Simpsons

48#

Arthur Weasley's biggest ambition is to find out how airplanes stand up

49#

Remus and Tonks were killed to remind people of the fact that war makes orphaned kids

50#

Ron was almost killed off in the series but J.K eventually decided to let him live

51#

Daniel Radcliffe convinced Rupert Grint that he actually was a werewolf

52#

The name Malfoy shares the same latin root (Maleficus) as maleficent whi is considered the most evil Disney Character

53#

James and Oliver Phelps were caught switching roles on the set

54#

Most (and not all like popular believe)members of the black family are named after stars

55#

Harry told everyone Voldemort killed Cedric while it was actually Peter Pettigrew

56#

Hermione means Earthy

57#

In mythology Hermione was the daughter of Helena of Troy

58#

Harry only destroyed one of the horcruxes

59#

Rupert Grint was removed from the set because he laughed too much in the horcrux kissing scene of Daniel and Emma (Watson)

60#

Rupert dressed up like a female drama teacher and rapped about Ron in his audition tape. it began, hello my name is Rupert Grint and I hope you don't think I stink

61#

The car from The Chamber Of Secrets had been stolen off the set. Seven months later it was found

62#

In Mythology Sirius was a dog

63#

His father Orion was a hunter and Sirius happened to be his dog

64#

In the disclaimer of the Goblet Of Fire it said, No dragons were harmed makng this movie

65#

Luna Lovegood eventually realized that not all those creatures like nargles existed

66#

Flitwicks birthday is on the seventeenth of October

67#

Except HP 4, all books are symmetrical 1,7 2,6 3,5

68#

Voldemort's biggest fear is his own corpse

69#

Molly Weasley was born on thirthy October 1949

70#

There will never be another Harry Potter book

71#

When Fred and Georgebewitched snowballs to hit Quirrel's tulban, they were unknowingly hitting Voldemort in the face

72#

Rupert admits his most embarrasing moment was that he was drawing a ugly picture of Snape and Alan Rickman was standing right behind him

73#

Daniel and Rupert both had a crush on Emma

74#

Tom (Felton) had not read the books when he auditioned for Draco

75#

Arthur Bowen, who plays Albus Potter, did NOT played baby Harry like many believe

76#

Voldemort was 71 when he died on May the second 1998 being born thrirty one December 1926

77#

Most people believe Tom Riddle and Minerva were going to school together and sometimes think they were romantically involved, but that is not possible since he was 9 years older

78#

Dobby's first and final words where Harry Potter

79#

The patronus is a resemblance of the soul. Since James' was a stag and Lily's a doe they were literally soulmates

80#

The name and location of the school were picked by Rowena Ravenclaw

81#

The location and name were based on her drema of a warty hog leading her to the cliff near the lake

82#

Hermione was the first character after Harry J.K Rowling made up

83#

Oliver Phelps could only do Fred's death scene five times because his brother's fake death wasto emotionally exhausting

84#

Lavender Brown was portrayed by a uncredited black girl until the sixth movie when she turned white

85#

Contrary to popular belief Nagini was not the same snake as was used in Britney Spears I Am A Slave 4 U

86#

Viktor Krum eventually fell in love with a girl back home in Bulgaria

87#

The Dark Mark eventually fades to a no longer burning and hurting scar

88#

Two other names for the Deathly Hallows were Harry Potter And The Elder Wand and Harry Potter And The Peverell Quest

89#

harry lost the ability to speak Parseltongue after the Horcrux was gone

90#

The most bizarre thing a fan had ever given the Phelps( Weasley) twins was a bra with potatoes on it

91#

Siriuss' vault number 711 is also the number of the british page number of his death, the veil

92#

The Ressurection stone was trampled by a centaur

93#

Draco means Dragon or the Dragon

94#

Most spells come from Latin, but not all

95#

Grindelwald was defeated the same year as Hitler died, 1945

96#

Snape was loosely based on J.K's own chemistry teacher

97#

Dudley and Harry remained on Christmas Cards terms for the rest of their lives and when Harry was in close, he would go to Dudley's, occasions dreaded by harry's kids

98#

Filch supports the Slytherins in Quidditch matches

99#

Padma and Parvati were Gryffindor's in the movies while in the books Padma was a Ravenclaw

100#

Emma used to ave a crush on Tom (Felton)


End file.
